gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mom
SynopsisEdit Aguilera has to be the Family's Mom While Nicole is on Vacation when Granny Jojo Arrives Fan FictionEdit (Nicole is about to leave for a Vacation) Nicole: Okay Boys I'll be Back in 2 Days Gumball: When will you come back? Nicole: In 2 Days Sweety Darwin: But its so Long! Nicole: oh Come here and give me a Goodbye Hug (Nicole Hugs Gumball And Darwin) Darwin: Im So Much goin to miss you Mrs.mom Nicole: Darwin Im Goin to Miss you too! Nicole: Well im Gonna Go Now Nicole: My Plane will soon go Nicole: See you in 2 Days (Nicole walks out to her And drives away) (some Moments Later Fireball is sittin on the Couch Watchin Television) Tv Host: Who was the Guy who Found America? Tv Host: Was it Marco Polo Or Columbus? Fireball: Columbus Columbus! Random Man: Marco Polo Fireball: Columbus Columbus IDIOT! (Door bell sound) Fireball: Huh? (Fireball Walks over to the Door and Opens it) Aguilera: Fireball! Hows it Goin are you ready for Our Date? Fireball: Oh Yes I Am.. What? (A Bus Suddenly Cames and Granny JoJo Exits it) Fireball: Oh oh Aguilera: What Oh oh? Fireball: Uhm Nothing (Aguilera Turns her Head Left And Notices the Old Woman) Aguilera: Who's That? Fireball: NO ONE! ( Fireball Covers Aguilera's Mouth and Runs into the Kitchen With her) Aguilera: Fireball What The Heck's Goin on? Fireball: Aguilera you gotta Hide in the Fridge!!! Aguilera: What why?! Fireball: Fridge Now!! (Fireball Throws Aguilera into the Fridge) Aguilera: What is going on? ( Fireball Runs into the Livin Room Where JoJo is) Fireball: Granny JoJo! What a Suprise what are You doing here? Granny Jojo: Well since my Doctor, Said That I should Spend some more Time with my Family I Went Over here, And who was that Girl Next to you? Fireball: Uhm?? Her name was? Fireball: Come on Try Imagine a Name? (Whispering to himself) (Fireball Sees a Picture of Nicole) Fireball: Nicole? Fireball: Wait NO! Granny JoJo: So Thats Nicole your Mom I Never met her Fireball: No no no! Granny JoJo: Where is she? (Aguilera Gets out of the Fridge) Aguilera: Ew there Stinked like Old Cheese In There! Granny JoJo: So You must be Nicole Nice to meet you Aguilera: What? Im not Ni.. (Fireball Suddenly Cames And Covers Aguilera's Mouth Again) Fireball: Uhm JoJo I gotta Talk with Mom a Second Okay? Aguilera: Mom What do you me- ( Fireball Covers her Mouth Again ) (Fireball Walks off with her) Aguilera: Fireball What the Health Is Going on? Fireball: Aguilera I Somehow got Our Granny Tricked to Think that You are our Mother! Aguilera: What The?...Where is Nicole? Fireball: On Vacation She Needs it! Aguilera: But but but! Fireball! Im Dont know how to be a Mother! Aguilera: Im Only Freakin! 14 Years Old! Fireball: Have you never heard of the 13 Year Old Dad? Aguilera:................... You got a Good Point (Aguilera Walks over to Granny Jojo) Aguilera: Well I Dont think we have Seen Each Other in A Long time, Aguilera: Yoyo? (Fireball Whispers to Aguilera) Fireball: JoJo! Aguilera: Oh! JoJo Im Sorry Granny JoJo: Thanks Here give me the Hand (Aguilera Notices that She has a Very Gross Hand) Aguilera: Ew.. Fireball: Come on Aguilera Give her the Hand! (Aguilera Finally Gives Granny JoJo the Hand) Aguilera: Ew ew ew (Granny JoJo Walks off ) (Aguilera Turns her Head to Fireball) Aguilera: You Owe Me a Very Very Big Favour ! Fireball: All right. Fireball: Well Looks like we gotta tell the Rest of the Family About this (Later after telling them it Gumball and Darwin is Layin on the Couch havin a Laugh Attack) Gumball And Darwin: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aguilera our Mom? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! (Aguilera is seen Lookin at them Angered) (she Turns her head To Fireball Aguilera: Now you owe me! 2 Very Very Big Favours Richard: Well Aguilera Since you have to be Our Mother, You gotta wear some Different Clothes Aguilera: Okay? Richard: Come with me op to the Room There can we find some Suitable Clothes for you Then Aguilera And Richard goes Upstairs in Richard's Room Aguilera Is Behind a Dressin Screen Aguilera: Richard Not for Blamin your Wife Outfit Richard: Yeah? Aguilera: But its not really My Style Richard: But its the Only Thing that really Fits you Aguilera: Richard I Cant Take it on Then the Dressin Screen Falls down on the Floor Aguilera is standing There Naked Richard: Oh My.. Aguilera Begins to Scream Aguilera: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! And Richard does so Richard: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Then Aguilera Rises her Bat Richard: Wait! You Look Skinner without Clo... Then Richards gets Knocked by Aguilera Bat Aguilera: Oh Im So! Sorry! Aguilera: Pupudupudupudupudupudupudu Puw! Then Aguilera Heals Back Richard Aguilera: Sorry Im so much for people to see me Naked! Scene changes to Aguilera who is Walkin down stairs Aguilera: Well here i Am! Aguilera: Nicole Watterson! Granny Jojo: Yeah I Know that..When is Dinner ready Im Starvin My old Body To Death Aguilera: Oh! I'll run into the Kitchen! And make the Best Dinner Evar! Then Aguilera Runs Happily into the Kitchen Fireball: This is not gonna go good (To Gumball Who is Next to Him) Scene Changes to the Wattersons Who is Sittin Around the Dining Table Then Aguilera Comes with the Food Granny JoJo: Whats that? Aguilera: Peper Beef Dipped In Barberque Sauce! Gumball: Wow Thats Taste Wonderful! Fireball: yeah! Aguilera: Oh Thank you! Granny JoJo: Thats the Worst Dish i Ever Taste (She said Rudely) Aguilera: Say wuut? Granny Jojo: Go Make something Else Aguilera: Okay.. Then Aguilera Takes the Dishes Away Later she Comes with something Else Granny Jojo: Allright what the heck is that? Aguilera: Its Shellfish Salad Both Delicious and Healthy! Granny Jojo: Tell me Cant you make other Dishes than Australian Food? Aguilera: Well its my Homeland.. Granny JoJo: I Dont Care Make some Different Aguilera: !!! This is gettin me Started! Then Aguilera Removes the Dishes After a Several Rejects from Granny Jojo, Granny Jojo Asks Granny Jojo: Allright whats Next Aguilera: What about i call for a Pizza,? (She said Exhausted) Granny Jojo: See thats What Im Talkin Bout!, Then Aguilera Falls down on the Floor Because of Exhaustness Aguilera: Fireball could you ring for a Pizza? (While Layin down on the Floor) Fireball: Yes Sweetie I Mean! Girlfriend! No! I Mean Mom! Yeah Yes i will Then Fireball Walks over to the Telephone to Ring for a Pizza Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters